Currently, horizon scanning is performed by aircraft having airborne early warning and control (AEWC) systems, which are also known as airborne warning and control systems (AWACs). The aircraft are expensive to build, maintain and repair. Furthermore, the AEWC system is typically mounted on the top of the aircraft. Accordingly, the aircraft body, which is typically quite large, blocks a large portion of the sky, preventing the AEWC system from detecting objects or weather conditions in the aircraft's shadow.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved horizon scanning systems. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.